


【带卡】恋爱预感

by chestnutagain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutagain/pseuds/chestnutagain
Summary: - 小甜饼一发完，阿飞和斯坎儿出没- 现代都市AU





	【带卡】恋爱预感

“我有种恋爱预感。”带土说。

“哦。”

“什么叫哦？”带土怒而看向一旁跑步机上专心健身的同伴，“卡卡西你不该感到因为我脱单而感到嫉妒吗？”

“所以你约我来健身就是为了跟我炫耀这种事情？”卡卡西用余光瞟了一眼他。

“起码这次是我赢了。”

“你们上床了吗？”

“什、什么？”

卡卡西把头转过来看着满脸飞红的带土，“那你们到哪一步了？接吻了吗？”

“我、我们还只不过是网友而已……”带土结结巴巴的说。

“这样啊，所以你们见过面吗？”

“还没有……不过我见过那家伙的照片！是个比女孩子还好看的大美人！”

“比女孩子好看？”这一次卡卡西终于露出了一点惊讶，“所以……对方是个男人。”

“男人不行吗？这都什么年代了……你要搞歧视吗，政治不正确啊。”带土警惕的看着好友。

“不，之前我以为你只喜欢女孩子，有点惊讶而已。”卡卡西沉默了一会儿说，“所以你……告白了吗？”

“笨卡卡、你是白痴吗？都说了是恋爱预感，当然没有正式说过。”带土理直气壮的回答。

“……所以你和这个人没有上床、没有接吻、没有见面过，甚至还没有告白，这跟我现在单身的状态有区别吗？我们现在又不是还在念中学的小鬼，你都快三十岁了，这么纯情的把戏，我好像也不怎么嫉妒。”

“咦？”带土一呆。“之后就有区别了！等以后我把他介绍给你，你就等着羡慕嫉妒吧——”

卡卡西耸耸肩停掉了跑步机，他抬手看了看手环上的各项健康指标。“我差不多该走了，希望下次见面的时候你的恋爱预感已经达成啊，吊车尾。”卡卡西朝他挥了挥手走出健身房。

旗木卡卡卡西和宇智波带土几乎认识了一辈子。从小学开始他们就是同学，直到成为社会人士也在同一座城市就职。同样的是，他们几乎也做了一辈子的对手。学生时代就针锋相对，上班的公司居然还是竞品公司。即使是吃饭口味这种小事，两人都是完全水火不容的甜党和咸党，而现在——连找对象这种事情带土都想把他比下去。

从健身房出来，卡卡西的手机震动了一下。

“在做什么呢？阿飞好想斯坎儿前辈~~”卡卡西看到信息忍不住笑了笑。阿飞是他前段时间结识的网友，虽然是个过分戏剧化的家伙，但说起话来又总是一针见血，直戳要害。两人虽然不太讨论生活的具体琐事，但精神世界的交流格外合拍，卡卡西也很高兴认识这样的朋友。

“在外面和朋友一起。”卡卡西回复，想了想又加了一条。“我失恋了。”

“啊！是前辈之前提过的那个竹马吗？真是过分，阿飞想替斯坎儿前辈打飞他！”

很快对方又发来一条。“前辈说过那家伙以前有过喜欢的女孩子吧~？为什么这次这么失落呢？”

为什么？大概是因为之前他以为带土只喜欢女孩子。现在看来，不是性别的缘故，只是他不可以而已。卡卡西回复说：“这次不太一样。”

“换个角度来说的话、这对阿飞倒是件好事呢。斯坎儿前辈要考虑一下我吗www”

卡卡西看着对方活跃的气氛心里也舒服一些。“阿飞先生还真是体贴呀，我会考虑的。早点休息吧。”

信号的另一端，带土正在一边跑步一边瞪着手机。什么样的家伙竟然会放着斯坎儿不要去找别人？这人恐怕贤二吧？他愤愤不平的点开斯坎儿的头像，那个褐色卷发、皮肤白皙又眼神温柔的美人仿佛在对他微笑。

斯坎儿简直就是他的理想型。他说话温柔体贴又得体，知道拿捏分寸，让人觉得和他说话是件很舒服的事情。更重要的是两人的三观也很合拍，从来不会像和卡卡西那样，因为吃秋刀鱼还是三色丸子而吵起来。斯坎儿也从不会像卡卡西那样呛得他无处还口。

他们一开始不怎么聊起生活的琐事是出于对隐私的保护，后来似乎双方都渐渐习惯了这样的交流，一般会说说新闻，社会事件或者最近看过的书和电影。当然——有时陌生人之间最大的好处在于能更加轻易的说出一些对朋友没法倾诉的秘密。例如带土知道斯坎儿有个暗恋多年的竹马，然而对方却另有所爱。真是个难过的故事。带土想，如果是他的话，一定不会让斯坎儿受伤。

而现在正是个告白的好时机。斯坎儿的那位没眼力劲儿的竹马总算让他彻底死心了。如果现在他乘胜追击，说不定两人真的能发展起来……斯坎儿起码不怎么讨厌他吧？

带土连续几天都对斯坎儿嘘寒问暖，打着关心失恋友人的名号，看得出来斯坎儿也深受感动。他平时以「阿飞」的化名说话的语气和现实生活中的他差异巨大，总是油嘴滑舌不正经，虽然说过很多暧昧的话、但他和斯坎儿都不会把这种调情的话完全当真。酝酿了几天，带土觉得差不多时机成熟。

“我很喜欢斯坎儿前辈，要认真的考虑和我在一起试试吗？线下见面，好好聊一聊那种。”带土鼓起勇气发出了他最认真的一次告白。

对方等了一会儿才回复，看来也是认真思考的结果。“阿飞先生到底喜欢我什么呢？”

带土准备的满腹话稿总算能派上用场了。

“和你在一起让我感到很可靠和安心……”带土打字到一半停下来，等等。这个说法也太含糊了吧？要这么说的话，卡卡西从小也是个很可靠的家伙。小时候当自己被嘲笑无父无母而放声大哭的时候，卡卡西可是二话没说把对方全部揍了一顿。如果现在他有什么难处，卡卡西也一定会为他两肋插刀。虽说见面必吵，但卡卡西为人的可靠之处带土从不否认。斯坎儿一定还有什么更特别的地方让他喜欢。

“虽然很肤浅，但你的长相也是我喜欢的类型。”唔，不过这种时候一想，好像斯坎儿和卡卡西的长相也有微妙的相似之处。两人皮肤都很白，眼睛的大小都刚刚合适，和鼻梁的高挺很搭。不会因为太大而显得过于幼稚，也不会太狭长而显得精明。仔细回想的话，连脸型都很类似。虽说发型和瞳色相差甚远，但总体来说也不能说谁更胜一筹吧，大概都算一个类型？

这时忽然想起卡卡西让情况往诡异的方向发展起来。带土的告白就仿佛说了一半被按下了暂停键。斯坎儿还有什么特别之处呢——啊，是了。“我们的三观相符，精神交流合拍……”但是——要这么说的话，卡卡西跟他其实也没什么不符合的地方吧？他们之所以打打闹闹这么些年还能做朋友，其实两人大体的价值观并无什么偏颇。大多时候倒是因为一些语气措辞或者鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵起来。

“而且，斯坎儿前辈总是那么温柔……”带土再也打不下去了。认真思考到底喜欢斯坎儿什么让他忽然意识到这件事从一开始就很荒谬。斯坎儿从来不会呛他，斯坎儿总是那么温柔、礼貌，客气又亲切。他不像卡卡西那样压制他、反抗他。

就仿佛是一个温柔版的卡卡西的替代品。

最后，带土一行字都没有发送出去。斯坎儿也体贴的没有继续追问。

“所以你的恋爱预感达成了吗？”卡卡西问。

两人坐在居酒屋里喝着小酒，吃着烤串，本该是个惬意的夜宵，然而带土丧到爬在桌子上动不了。

“我觉得要失恋了。”他简直太渣了。斯坎儿刚刚失恋、他却玩弄着别人的感情，告白到一半忽然意识到自己不过是想找个替身。而温柔的斯坎儿并没有戳破这一点。这让他的愧疚感都要溢出胸膛了。

“是吗？”卡卡西漫不经心的回答，偶尔看一眼手机。

“你在看什么？”

“没什么……检查一下有没有新消息而已。”

“有什么很重要的消息吗？”带土敏感的问。

卡卡西居然迟疑了一秒。“也不算吧。不过最近其实我也认识了一个网友，还挺聊得来的。”

带土觉得心碎了一半。他的恋爱预感、是要转移给卡卡西了吗？！

“你、你和那家伙……你们难道……”带土突然有了不好的联想。

卡卡西看了他一眼，并没有回答。

这样下去不行。凌晨还没睡着的带土躺在床上想。他应该跟斯坎儿说清楚他的想法，好好道歉，然后再和卡卡西表达自己的心意，就算被对方嘲笑也没有关系。再不做什么的话，卡卡西的恋爱预感大概就要达成了。

于是他又拿起手机。出乎意料的是斯坎儿给他发了信息。“阿飞先生睡了吗？我仔细考虑过了，想和你见面谈谈。”

这正合带土的意思。于是两人一拍即合，约定了第二天见面。

“您就是……阿飞先生？”斯坎儿迟疑的看着对面带着橙色面具的人。他们约定见面的咖啡厅为了营造气氛而调暗了光线，斯坎儿只能模模糊糊的看见对方的身形，不过那个面具实在太抢眼了。

“是我呀，斯坎儿前辈。”对方很热情的帮他拉开椅子请他坐下。“斯坎儿前辈找我来是想说点什么呢？”

虽然天气并不太寒冷，但斯坎儿带了条围巾把嘴角遮住了，他的声音隔着布料传出来。“我想感谢一下阿飞先生这段时间和我的交流，我很高兴认识阿飞先生。不过，果然那种事情我还是……”他露出了一个歉意而温柔的笑容。“果然还是没办法放下那个家伙。不过阿飞先生好像也有什么苦衷的样子？上次只说到一半……”

“这个嘛，我也想和前辈道歉。”阿飞摸了摸面具，“虽然很过分，但如实说的话，也许我把前辈当成了别人的替代品……那个人和前辈很像，但从来不会像前辈这样体贴温柔的对待我。所以——”

他停顿了一下。“突然意识到这一点所以非常抱歉。不过……和斯坎儿前辈认识真是太好了。”

“原来这种事情都很有默契嘛。”斯坎儿笑了笑，眼睛弯成月牙。“说起来，为什么戴面具呢？”

“这个啊……因为我的脸毁容了一半。”阿飞说，“怕吓着你。你……想看看？”阿飞看着如此真诚的斯坎儿，也觉得自己都不以真容示人有些不诚恳。

“可以的话？”

于是阿飞摘下了面具。斯坎儿却只是盯着他看却不说话。

“怎么了？很吓人吗？”带土有点尴尬的问。

斯坎儿叹了口气，把自己的围巾拉下去一点，嘴角露出一颗小痣。

带土瞪大眼睛。“你……”

他的恋爱预感最终还是达成了。

END

带土：好险，差点NTR了我自己


End file.
